


Embellished Truths

by Rainbow711



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prison, orange is the new black AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow711/pseuds/Rainbow711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton had known his past would catch up with him, he just wished it had before his life was starting to fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. This is fake and i'm not doing this to offend anyone. Feedback is welcome.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when the large yellow envelope arrived at his door with Miranda’s father’s office name stamped neatly in the upper left hand corner but he was. Mikey’s trial made headlines, he knew it did; he just hoped that his name wouldn’t get dragged into it. 

Ashton brings the envelope into house and throws it on the glass table in the living room, still making his way to the kitchen to put the groceries away. He ignores opening the envelope in favour of dusting all the wooden features of their home by hand. He’s up on a chair wiping the top of a bookshelf for the third time when his fiancée comes home. The fiery red-head raises an eyebrow at him but continues into the house, patting his bum twice, as if he does this often. 

“What’s this babe?” She asks holding up the dreaded yellow envelope. He shrugs, getting down from the chair. He doesn't count it as a lie, he doesn't really know what’s in it, he could be wrong about his assumption. He grabs it from her hand and tears the top open with shaky fingers. It tears halfway down the middle when he pulls the thick stack of paper from within it. Miranda presses his glasses into his chest, waits for him to get a grip on them, turns on the overhead light and walks into the kitchen to start dinner. 

He was right about the topic; the first few pages are an overview of Michael’s trial, giving him details of witnesses and sentencing. Last two pages are what capture is attention, the long formal wording is making it hard for him to understand but he gets the gist of it- he’s being arrested. 

===

His future in-laws come to dinner that night. Mr. Cane has a regretful look etched into his features as soon as Ashton opens the door to greet them. Mrs. Cane, who has never really liked him, walks straight towards the kitchen to greet her youngest daughter. 

“Sit down son,” Mr. Cane says gesturing to the dark brown leather couch. Hit sits on the very edge on the couch and braces himself on his knees. Joel sits on the ottoman in front of him and grabs the stack of papers with his office's logo on them from the coffee table. 

“Did you read them?” Ashton nods in reply. Mr. Cane exhales deeply before continuing,

“So you know what you’re being accused of and charged with?” He nods again

“Is it true?” He finally asks not sounding too enthused for an answer. 

“I didn’t know what was really going on; I just told a friend I’d help him keep track of the money. I kept tabs on what was coming in and the expenses going out, that was it. I never handled any product or money, just the receipts.”

“You’re still being charged with money laundering and being an accomplice,” he sighs.

“I know,”

“Ash, daddy are you guys coming to eat?” Miranda calls from the dining room. 

“In a minute pumpkin,” Joel calls to placate his daughter.

“You have to tell her,” he says firmly eyes locked on Ashton’s hazel ones. 

“I will, just let her enjoy her dinner,” he pleads. Nods are exchanged and the men make their way to the dining room. 

===

It’s not so much that he forgot to tell her once her parents left; it’s just there wasn’t a good time he tells himself while getting ready for bed. He’s lying, of course he is. He could have told her while clearing the plates from dinner, while cuddling on the couch watching TV earlier that evening with them still sitting on the coffee table facedown, even when they started the trek through the house to turn off all the lights before bed. He could have told her but he didn’t. 

He didn’t know what to tell her that wouldn’t dig himself into a hole. Their entire relationship was tainted with his slightly embellished or altered truths that he couldn’t find a place to start explaining the mess he suddenly found himself in. Spiting the toothpaste into the sink he washed it down with water then rinsed with mouthwash, making a mental note to buy his own as he ran out and had to use Miranda’s which was alcohol free and didn’t feel like it was working. 

He spits and washes it down, turning off the light and walking back into their bed room. She’s on the bed; her legs crossed at the ankles and back slumped into the headboard. She’s reading something and it takes him a beat too long to notice that they’re the legal papers from downstairs. She puts them down once finished the last page and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Start talking,” she demands sounding much more firm then she looks capable of. He sits on the edge of the bed and starts. 

“Well I’m being arrested,” he says, earning a scoff.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Miranda spits in exasperation. 

“Who is Michael Clifford and why does it say you two were lovers.”

“It was university and I was confused-“

“So it’s true,” her jaw drops but her face goes blank. 

“Yes. I didn’t know what he was doing though. I was just keeping track of expenses. That’s it, nothing too bad right?” he asks sounding desperate and trying not to cry.

“You’re gay and you didn’t tell me. When you were doodling AI+MC all over you notebook like a thirteen year old girl it was him not me. God that’s the reason we started going out. Some cute boy had a crush and everyone thought it was on me but it wasn’t I was just your lab partner, “ she yells, throwing the pillows across the room and tugging at the covers to throw them to the floor. 

Cautiously he steps forward and wraps his arms around her, restricting her movement and holding her to his chest.

“It was university; it was the time to experiment. I love you. I love you. I love you, “he soothes, rocking her back and forth until she falls asleep on him. He holds her close, knowing he won’t be able to for a while. He tucks her into bed when he starts to get sleepy himself. He doesn’t bother collecting the pillows; he just fixes the covers and pulls her in to rest on his chest.

===

The drive down to the main jail the next morning is quiet, the only sound is the wind brushing past Miranda’s window where she has it open an inch. They don’t talk, they barley move but it’s not awkward it’s not even that tense, it just feels like their going on another road trip; only one of them is going back this time though.

They move slowly towards the building, she grabs his hand with as much force as her small soft hands can manage and plays with his fingers. Her father is there waiting for them when they walk into the building. 

“You need to sign these,” he says sounding much too formal for almost being family and hands Ashton a clipboard. Ashton takes it and sits down on one of the easy wipe grey plastic cushioned chairs, starting to write out his signature in the seven places it’s needed. He finishes and brings Miranda into a tight hug, not feeling quite right about kissing her how he wants to in front of her father. 

He walks up to the Plexiglas covered window with Mr. Cane. He hands over the clipboard through the thin slot and with a voice as stable as he can muster he states, “I’m here to surrender.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chaptered fic, hope you like it. feedback is welcome :) come be my friend www.wewanthemmo.tumblr.com or @we_want_hemmo on twitter :)


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m here to surrender.” His statement is met with a surprised look from the shaggy dark-haired guard behind the glass. The man raises one of his thick eyebrows and picks up the phone, removing the papers from the clipboard and starting to look over them. 

“This is Gaskarth, I’ve got a surrender.” He says into the receiver, nodding along to what’s being said on the other end.

“Well I didn’t know either but these papers in my hand are all in order. Send the van back over.” He hangs up before the person on the other end would have even thought of a reply. 

“Flyzik!” the guard calls. A man with dark spiked hair appears from an office in the back corner of the Plexiglas protected room and shoots the other guard a questioning look.

“Prep this one,” he gestures to Ashton,” for pick up.” Flyzik nods and walks back into the office, coming back out with a pair of gloves and opens a metal gate connected to the glass. A few seconds later he opens another gate and gestures for Ashton to follow him. 

He's led back into an artificially lit room with only a table in it. A lump of fabric he assumes will be his clothes for up to the next year are sloppily folded on the table.

“Stand with your palms flat against the wall and feet apart,” he’s instructed. Flyzik begins patting him down starting at his shoulders. He moved to his waist and down his legs then started his way back up, groping his crotch and chest making Ash squirm a little. The guard stands up and takes a step back.

“Take off your street clothes and put these on,” he says tossing the orange scrub like garments in his general direction. Ashton hesitantly starts to untie his shoelaces. 

“You better get used to the lack of privacy now, you not going to have much where you’re going,” Flyzik states, boredom lacing his tone. Ashton undresses quickly wanting to get out of the room and away from this guard as fast as he can. He stumbles while getting into the pants but catches his footing before actually falling over. 

He’s led out of the room and back out to the waiting room where Gaskarth is standing alone holding a flimsy bag and a lumpy pillow. The items are shoved into his chest and he’s led out to the van.

===

Ashton takes the seat closest to the door on the passenger side and set the thin bag and pillow in his lap. There are three people in the van besides himself; a dark haired man is in the driver’s seat wearing clothes similar to those Ashton is sporting but in a slate grey. Two more men are in the very back, on opposite sides in the same nearly fluorescent orange as Ashton. 

"What's your name?" the man in the front asks, turning his torso slightly to look at Ashton. 

"Ashton Irwin."

"We use last names; it's just easier until you get a nick name. I'm Calum Hood but most people call me Cal," he says turning to face the windshield. 

The guard from the window earlier walks over to Cal's side of the van once it's done being checked. 

"Your good to go Hood, Merrick will be waiting for you when you get there and he's not in the best mood so try and make good time," he clears. 

"I'll do my best. Will you be back on duty soon?"

"Yep next week, I'm training the newbie,"

"Yay," the inmate says sarcastically, starting the van. Gaskarth taps the side of the van twice as Cal pulls out onto the road. 

===

As there approaching the large heavily gated building Ash gets to call home for the next fourteen months, Calum turns off the radio and sits up straighter, the other men follow his lead and do the same. 

He slowly pulls up to the gate and waits for the guard known as Merrick to come give him clearance. Three guards are checking the exterior and underneath of the van when a broad man with light green eyes comes to the window. 

"What took so long Hood?" he asks not sounding impressed.

"It’s rush hour sir," the dark-haired man answers, trying not to show his annoyance. When the other guards finish their check, the gate opens and Merrick waves Cal through. 

The driver exhales deeply once there a safe distance from the guard. 

"He's always a bit of a jerk-face but we don't have to deal with him much on the inside," Calum explains. He shuts off the van and exits the vehicle, waiting for everyone else to do the same. Ashton tries the door but is unable to open it. He pulls hard, biting on his lip when the door still doesn't budge. The man behind him reaches past Ashton and pulls up the lock on the door before placing his hand over Ashton's and opening the door.

"You gonna move or not princess?" he sneers. Ashton jumps from the van and goes to stand at Calum side quickly. The other two men trailing behind as Cal leads them into the building. He leads the men down a few hallways, stopping in front of a row of three to five offices. 

"These will be your 'counsellors' of sorts, you tell them your problems and they have to listen but they don't have to do anything about it. It's arranged alphabetically and after you check in with them I'll show you to your temp cells. Irwin, you're in there," He points to a door marked 'Dawson'. 

Ashton knocks on the door and waits, while Calum directs the other two men on where to go. 

"Come in," an assertive masculine voice calls, muffled a bit by the thick wooden door. Ash opens the door and is met with a shaved-headed man sorting through papers and file folders. 

"Take a seat," the guard gestures to a chair in front of his desk, not lifting his eyes from the desk in front of him. He takes a seat in yet another uncomfortable easy-wipe plastic cushioned chair and play with the frayed edge or his lumpy pillow, waiting for the guard to finish whatever he's doing. 

"Irwin right?" the guard asks finally looking up. The fluorescent lights catch on his teeth, giving them an almost blinding shine. 

"Yes sir," Ashton replies, looking into the guard eyes instead of staring at his mouth. 

"Until we get you a place in one of the blocks you'll be in a temp cell. You’ll be in a cell with Hood, the other men you drove in with will be separated and down a few halls. You must maintain a tidy cell and bunk, chores will be assigned to you by the end of the week and meal times are set, if you miss one you won't eat until the next. Any questions?" Dawson rushed to explain. Ashton shook his head, eye wide and began to stand.

"Irwin, before you go, you'll find that people get a little lonely here and resort to some people they wouldn't otherwise choose. Don't feel pressured to join them," the guard warned. Ashton nodded and promptly left the office. 

Calum was leaning against the wall when he walked out, the other men with him. 

"Follow me," the dark-haired boy said, beginning to walk away. They followed him, Ashton trying to memorize were they were going for later. Through the winding halls and straight rows of cells the two men were shown where to go, then Calum headed for his and now also Ashton's cell. He stopped at the very last cell in this hall and stepped inside. 

"You get top bunk on the right. Zayn is below you; he doesn't talk. I have top left and Niall is below me; he doesn't shut up but he's likable. We'll show you how to make your bed correctly in the morning, it's almost time for dinner, so don't get too comfy," Cal says, climbing onto his bed and starting to write in a journal. 

Ashton places the flimsy bag and lumpy pillow on his new bed, and climbs up. His foot slips a little on the thin ladder but he makes it up without a hitch after that. He presses his back to the cool concrete wall and looks inside the bag. A change of clothes and a tooth brush are all he finds. He didn't expect something grand but that was still disappointing. He stretches out on his back and waits for Calum to tell him its dinner time. He's nearly dozed off when Calum pulls the lumpy pillow from under his head and wacks him in the face with it. 

"Dinner time," he says with a toothy grin, releasing his grip on Ashton's pillow. He waits for Ashton to climb down before leading him down the maze like hallways to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! come be my friend www.wewanthemmo.tumblr.com or @we_want_hemmo on twitter :) Feedback is welcome and all mistakes are mine.


End file.
